Flame Core
Flame Core – poziom w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Jest piątym poziomem w historii Sonica, czwartym w historii Shadowa, a w historii Silvera dziewiątym i ostatnim. Jest to gigantyczny wulkan położony niedaleko Crisis City w przyszłości Silvera. Jest to baza wypadowa Iblisa i jego sługusów, a także kryjówka Mephilesa. Opis Sonic the Hedgehog Po wyjściu z Crisis City Sonic, Tails i Knuckles oraz Shadow i Rouge muszą znaleźć drugi Szmaragd Chaosu w Flame Core aby stworzyć portal powrotny do przeszłości. Jest to piąty poziom. W pierwszej sekcji Sonic biegnie wokół wulkanu przez spopieloną dolinę. Znajduje się tu wiele rzek i jezior lawy, z których wystają skalne mosty i platformy. Niektóre platformy są ruchome i poruszają się z prądem ognistej rzeki. Należy zachować ostrożność podczas przekraczania kamiennych mostów, ponieważ te mogą się zawalić. Do innych przeszkód należą gejzery ognia. Poszczególne sekcje mogą być od siebie oddzielone przez kamienne wrota, które można otworzyć przez wciśnięcie przycisku albo pokonanie wszystkich pobliskich przeciwników. Na końcu tej sekcji Sonic dostanie się do wnętrza wulkanu. W jaskini jest jeszcze więcej lawy i gejzerów. Pojawiają się także spadające w dół tunele. W niektórych sekcjach jaskini jest bardzo ciemno i gracz będzie musiał oświetlić sobie drogę, aktywując fioletowe kule. Pod koniec poziomu gracz zmieni się na Knucklesa, który będzie musiał włączyć wszystkie fioletowe kule w pomieszczeniu, aby Sonic mógł przejść dalej. Po tym następuje krótka sekcja Sonica i poziom się kończy. Shadow the Hedgehog Po wyjściu z Crisis City Shadow i Rouge znaleźli jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Teraz razem z Soniciem, Tailsem i Knucklesem muszą znaleźć drugi Szmaragd Chaosu w Flame Core aby stworzyć portal powrotny do przeszłości. Jest to czwarty poziom. W przypadku Shadowa poziom jest prawie identyczny jak u Sonica. Shadow przechodzi przez te same sekcje co Sonic, ale zamiast Knucklesa pomaga mu Rouge. Shadow spotyka na swojej drodze więcej przeciwników. E-123 Omega odwiedza później Flame Core na poziomie End of the World. Silver the Hedgehog Silver i Blaze ruszają do Flame Core aby raz na zawsze pokonać Iblisa i uwięzić go. Dla Silvera jest to dziewiąty i ostatni poziom. W przypadku Silvera poziom jest znacznie dłuższy. Pojawiają się tu te same przeszkody i obiekty co u Sonica i Shadowa. Większość mechanizmów Silver może aktywować za pomocą swoich pyschokinetycznych pieczęci. Mogą one otwierać zamknięte drzwi albo wznosić nowe platformy. Na końcu poziomu znajduje się jaskinia z wielką ognistą kulą - źródłem płomienia. Silver musi okrążyć jaskinię aby aktywować psychokinetyczne pieczęcie, które poruszą kulę. Będzie ona wówczas wytwarzała dookoła siebie pierścień fal uderzeniowych. Kiedy kula zostanie wystarczająco osłabiona zgaśnie i gracz będzie mógł na niej wylądować. Następnie powinien aktywować kolejną pieczęć, aby kula się rozpadła. Po tym gracz przejdzie do kolejnego korytarza i zakończy poziom. Medale Medale Sonica # Podczas pierwszej pętli wybierz środkowy panel przyspieszający aby zebrać medal po drodze. # Po przebiegnięciu po ścianie wskocz zniszcz trzy Iblis Takery za pomocą Homing Attacku, aby pojawił się czwarty Taker. Po tym jak go pokonasz wykona Light Speed Dash na trasie pierścieni i wskocz w tęczowy pierścień. Znajdziesz się w sekcji ze skakaniem po ścianach. Ukończ ją aby zebrać medal. # Po zebraniu drugiego pierścienia wylądujesz na płaskowyżu z potworami Iblisa. Skręć w prawo aby zebrać medal ukryty za skałą. # Po wskoczeniu na szczyt ognistego wodospadu obróć się i zbierz wiszący w powietrzu medal. # Zawieszony nad środkiem rzeki lawy. # Po przejściu przez trzeci punkt kontrolny wykonaj Light Speed Dash na trasie pierścieni, w miejscu z zawalającym się mostem. Następnie skocz na platformę po prawej stronie i zniszcz sługusów Iblisa pilnujących pudła ze springiem, albo odbij się od pudła do góry. # W drugiej sekcji dostań się na szyny do których prowadzą dwa Iblis Takery. W odpowiednim momencie powinieneś wskoczyć w trzy kolejne Iblis Takery, które pilnują medalu. # W ciemnej komnacie. Wskocz na wyżej położoną część pomieszczenia i skieruj się w lewo. Następnie zniszcz drewnianą skrzynię z medalem. # W sekcji Knucklesa. Mniej więcej na środku pomieszczenia znajduje się platforma z Iblis Biterem, który pilnuje medalu. # Tuż przed metą. Gracz będzie musiał zniszczyć wszystkie przyczepione do ściany Iblis Bitery, aby pojawił się ostatni medal (ostatnia sekcja, spadający tunel) Medale Shadowa # Podczas pierwszej pętli wybierz środkowy panel przyspieszający aby zebrać medal po drodze. # Dolna część jeziora lawy. # Na płaskowyżu z potworami Iblisa. Obok wejścia, ukryty pod stertą skrzyń. # Po przejściu przez punkt kontrolny. Skręć w prawo i zbierz wiszący nad jeziorem lawy medal. # Nad rzeką lawy. # Na drugim płaskowyżu. Zniszcz wszystkich przeciwników i zbierz medal obok ognistego gejzeru. # W drugiej sekcji. Zniszcz przeciwników pilnujących pudła ze springiem. Następnie wskocz na spring i zbierz medal na platformie. # Po wejściu na szczyt wodospadu lawy zniszcz Iblis Takery za pomocą Homing Attacku i wskocz na szynę z medalem. # W sekcji Rouge. Skieruj się do lewego krańca jaskini i pokonaj wszystkie tamtejsze Stalkery, aby ukazał się medal. # Tuż przed końcem poziomu. Na środku spadającego w dół tunelu. Medale Silvera # Podczas pierwszego etapu przeskocz po platformach w kierunku Iblis Takerów i żelaznej skrzyni. Przed graczem pojawi się psychokinetyczna pieczęć. Aktywuj ją i wskocz na najwyższą platformę. Kiedy znajdzie się na samej górze zbierz medal przed springiem. # Pokonaj wszystkich przeciwników pilnujących pudła ze springiem, aby po lewej stronie pojawił się medal. # Po wskoczeniu na szczyt ognistego wodospadu obróć się i zbierz wiszący w powietrzu medal. # Na środku jeziora lawy. Wykorzystaj wybuchową skrzynię aby do niego dolecieć. # W drugiej jaskini z kryształami. Pokonaj Iblis Worma stojącego na pieczęci psychokinetycznej, aby zdobyć medal. # Podczas drugiego etapu. Ukryty pod Gazerem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, tuż przy wyjściu. # Pokonaj wszystkich przeciwników w następnym pomieszczeniu i zbierz medal ukryty pod Iblis Wormem przed wyjściem. # W drugim ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Aktywuj platformę po lewej stronie i wskocz na platformę ze Stalkerem, który pilnuje medalu. # Za drugim punktem kontrolnym w drugim etapie. Aktywuj pieczęć aby wskoczyć na platformy i zebrać medal. # Po zniszczeniu ognistej kuli. Poczekaj aż znikną jej odłamki i zbierz medal na środku platformy. Muzyka }} Galeria Flame Core 1.png|Wulkan Flame Core 2.png|Jaskinia Flame Core 3.png|Końcowa sekcja Sonica Ciekawostki * W wersji Sonica pojawia się błąd, który pozwala na ukończenie poziomu jako Knuckles. Można tego dokonać przez wspinanie się po ścianie na rogu i szybowanie. Jednak aby zobaczyć zwycięską pozę Knucklesa należy przejść przez ostatni punkt kontrolny. * Czasami pod koniec pierwszej sekcji, w wersji Sonica i Shadowa, podczas lotu do wulkanu gracz może zostać trafiony przez wypluwaną przez niego lawę i zginąć. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Kategoria:Tematyka ognia Kategoria:Tematyka podziemna